everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Chester Novel
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image= |caption= |story="All of them, and also none of them. I'm done telling stories, it's time for me to write some new ones!" |role=Narrator |powerfulqualities=Blunt, Creative, Inqusitive |age="To you all, 17, but us Narrators age differently. Just don't ask about the real answer unless you want to be severely creeped out." |alignment= |roommate=Needs Roommate |heartsdesire="I want to tell new stories that people haven't heard before! Why bother retelling the same old tales with slightly different people, you know? If they get to choose if they want to change fate, then so can I, you know?" |magictouch="Everything I happen to say has a tendency to come true when it involves future fairy tale characters. I can't help it, it's what Narrators do!" |romancestatus="I'm more interested in writing romance than finding it, so get lost." |cursesmoment="People always come to me to try and use my powers to get their fairy tale parents and teachers to get off their asses about bad grades and stuff, and it's so annoying. Sure I want to create new tales, but I'm still not supposed to get involved in stories already happening!" |favsubject="Creative Storytelling, it's the only reason I came to Ever After High after all." |leastfavsubject="History of Literature. Why do we have to learn these stories from the past, they're so boring I need to find something new!" |bffea="Lucas Veritas has given me the chance of a lifetime to change my destiny, and for that I'm forever grateful to him!" }} Normally Narrators aren't supposed to interact with the people who's stories they tell, but when you want to write your own stories, I guess it's okay to bend the rules. Chester Novel is doing just that in preparation for his big debut as an up and coming novelist in the world of Ever After! He is wallpacapaca's 18th character on the Portal! Biography Personality How are they like? Character Strengths? Weaknesses? Appearance How do they look like? Should be as detailed as possible if there is no profile picture available. If there is, just describe it. Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View What is their Destiny History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family Character's Parent (1) :Who is their parent, How is their relationship? Good or Bad? Friends Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? copy past the above coding on a new line for another relationship entry. This goes for all other relationship statuses. Romance Character's Lover :Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Character's Enemy :Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Character's Pet What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * What number they are in your fanon. Based on when they were created and how many other EAH Fan Characters you had before them. * The date your character was first published * Any inspiration about your character * Other Notes Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Narrator Category:The Bare Truth